


Birds of a Feather

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Collarcorner, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Neal Caffrey's namesake requires a certain dress code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> **A/N:** Created for [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[**leesa_perrie**](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/) who left the prompt Birds of a Feather for Round 45 at [](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/profile)[**collarcorner**](http://collarcorner.livejournal.com/)
> 
> This fills the _**afternoon**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q9coise02i4ab8p/birds.png?dl=0)  



End file.
